


Atonement

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Amidst The Chaos [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Apologies, Awkward Conversations, Boys Being Boys, M/M, Set after Takeover: Vengeance, Valentine's Day, meddling elders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Regal.This was the one person Finncouldn'tignore.Finn, I don't make a habit of getting involved in the roster's personal lives, but watch the attached video.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Kyle O'Reilly
Series: Amidst The Chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183445
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Takeover: Vengeance Day.

Finn knew he had a target on his back. Trusting people made you vulnerable. Once that guard was down- anything could happen. Even when you thought you knew a person...

Hadn't Kyle proved that ?

He'd offered his hand, Finn accepted it and _all Hell broke loose._

Finn drove around, his anger seething. He should have seen this coming. Why had he let Kyle get close?

_Why?_

Whenever it gets to be too much, Finn heads to Lake Eola. It's a chance to quietly reflect with the lights of Orlando serving as his only witness. It's the place he instinctively heads as the thoughts race through his head.

He makes it to Lake Eola's parking lot before realizing he'd made a terrible mistake.

Kyle- or rather the thought of Kyle- tainted this place too.

Why had Finn told him to find him here? Why did he see fit to invite Kyle into the parts of life that no one knew about?

His phone buzzed, pulling him out of thought. Finn glanced over, scanning the lit screen. Whoever it was- they could wait.

_Regal._

Fuck- this was the one person Finn _couldn't_ ignore.

_Finn, I don't make a habit of getting involved in the roster's personal lives, but watch the attached video._

Finn mumbled a string of swears under his breath He could be angry. He could shut out the world. He also knew it was an _extremely_ bad Idea to piss off William Regal.

It wasn't a far stretch to think Mr. Regal would hunt him down if deemed necessary.

Finn reluctantly started the video. The beat down from Dunne, Burch and Lorcan. Kyle leading the charge to his rescue. Maybe he tried to invite Finn to join them? (There'd been a lot going on- Finn couldn't remember.) Then-the line up...

_Before Adam kicked him._

Why would Regal want him to watch this? Had his sadistic streak unceremoniously returned?

He focused back on the screen. Kyle in Adam's face... _This is bullshit._ Referees getting between them.

Then, Finn knew what Mr. Regal wanted him to see.

_Adam kicked Kyle._

"Well - why didn't he just tell me that?" Finn mumbled, replaying the scene over and over.

_Because you didn't give him a chance. What was that thing you said?_

"I won't clean up your mess," Finn replied, speaking to the voice in the back of his head.

The mess Kyle wouldn't have been in if it hadn't been for Finn....

Finn responded to the text with a single word.

_WHY_

_I know you. You're sulking in the night somewhere. Maybe reach out to O'Reilly._

Finn's gaze drifted up as he willed a response to come. He always did his best to stay on Mr. Regal's good side but this might be asking a lot, especially after the way he'd reacted.

Another buzz, another message.

_Humor me- otherwise. I will continuously haunt you._

Finn needed to think about it. The last thing he wanted was to act in haste (again).

Doing his best to put _any_ thought of Kyle out of his head, Finn left the car. He knew William Regal well enough to know he wasn't going to get peace until he responded.

A strangled sound caught in Finn's throat as he noticed a familiar silhouette. So much for avoiding any thought of Kyle O' Reilly...

Finn paused, pulling out his phone. He still didn't know what he could do but at the very least, he could respond to Regal.

_Well, you'll get your wish._

Finn snapped a picture of Kyle a dark blur against the light of Orlando and attached it to the message.

Then, he added a final thought.

_Would you believe I accidentally found him?_

Finn swallowed, eager to break up the lump in his throat. He didn't have to be nervous. He just needed to walk up and start a conversation.

Finn stepped forward, trying to quell his rolling stomach. He was never one to admit when he was: wrong and yet, here he was- about to do just that.

"Hey," Finn blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

Kyle turned his head and met Finn's eye. He didn't look surprised to see him- a fact that startled Finn.

Most people ran when Finn looked directly at them.

"I would ask how you found me but kind of stole your spot." Kyle broke their shared look and focused back on the water.

"Came to clear my mind." Finn wrapped his hands around the metal barrier, ignoring the way it bit Into his tender hands. "Great minds think alike?"

"Must be. " Kyle shook his head and shifted further away from Finn.

Finn released the bar and reached over, resting a hand on Kyle's shoulder. He watched Kyle stiffen, clearly resisting the urge to pull back. "Look- I never do this but I need to apologize."

"What?" Kyle gave him a baffled look. "The Prince apologize?"

"Not The Prince right now. Just Finn and yes, I am apologizing." Finn's gaze shifted up as he searched the sky. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but he secretly hoped whatever it was would make it easier. It didn't. "A little bird sent me a link to a video. Didn't tell me you got kicked for your trouble."

"You didn't ask me" Fire flared in Kyle's eyes, catching Finn off guard. "Nor did you give me a chance to explain."

"I assumed..." Finn's gaze dropped from the sky to the water.  
While he doubted he'd find the answer there, anything had to be better than being speechless.

"You know what they say about people who assume..." Kyle narrowed his gaze, his scowl deepening.

"You make an ass out of you and me," Finn parroted. "I'm sorry."

"Apology partially accepted."

_Partially_ accepted? Finn couldn't back his surprise. The more he thought he knew Kyle, the less he actually did.

"You were an asshole to me. " Kyle jammed his hands into his hoodie pouch. "Tried to help you and..."

"All Hell broke loose." Finn inhaled and exhaled as words became easier to find. "I'm sorry."

Kyles gaze softened, as he pulled Finn's hand down from his shoulder. He lightly qripped his hand, something that sent electricity through them.

"Can I save your Valentine's Day?" Finn had spent one glorious night with this beautiful man. Maybe it was a horrendous idea to get involved but for once, he wouldn't care.

"Gross. You have feelings." Kyle flashed him a cheeky grin. He leaned in so close that Finn could smell the gum on his breath. His voice dropped to a low whisper. "If you insist."

'I do." Finn hoped he wouldn't regret this but for now, he would live in the moment. He'd figure out a plan for Cole later.

For now, there was a holiday to save.

"Your place or mine?" Kyle tightened his hold on Finn's hand before remembering what Dunne had done. "Sorry-forgot."

"You're fine." He had hardly noticed his hands with the stress of everything else going on "Ibuprofen Is my best friend."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"You can come to my place."

"Let's hope we can save this Valentine's Day."

"Let's hope."

\- Fin -


End file.
